


those aiming to kill know my address

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: Jeremy’s watching the drop hatch from the observatory when Geoff finds him.The room itself is nothing more than just a small rectangle with a few rows of chairs, but Jeremy’s still drawn to it. Lately, it’s become the first place Geoff looks when he searches for him, and like expected, the lad’s pressed close up against the glass, headphones in, as he mumbles soft words underneath his breath.





	those aiming to kill know my address

**Author's Note:**

> the title & song lyrics for this are from Worry for Naught by Go! Child. 
> 
> it’s honestly a really fucking good song, so i definitely recommend listening to it!

Jeremy’s watching the drop hatch from the observatory when Geoff finds him.

The room itself, is nothing more than just a small rectangle with a few rows of chairs, but Jeremy’s still drawn to it. Lately, it’s become the first place Geoff looks when he searches for him, and like expected, the lad’s pressed close up against the glass, headphones in, as he mumbles soft words underneath his breath.

For a moment, Geoff watches him. And then he breaks the silence. “You don’t have to come with me, you know,” he says, and to anyone else, it would seem as if Jeremy just can’t hear him, but Geoff knows better. He watches Jeremy’s shoulders tense, as he subconsciously straightens himself up.

Geoff hasn’t needed words to understand Jeremy for a long time now.

“You could stay here. Wait a few cycles, meet a pretty guy or girl. Get your legs steady—”

“My legs are fine, Geoff,” he replies, finally meeting his eye and Geoff offers him a small smile.

“I get it, Jeremy. Why do you think I stayed up here for so long?” he asks, though they both know it’s rhetorical. “It’s okay to be scared—“

“Geoff.” Jeremy levels him with a hard look, holding a hand up to stop him. After a moment, he yanks one headphone out and a soft voice fills in the silence.

_Stop telling me I'm afraid of the fall,_

_It's becoming too much._

_Dead silence echoes inside of these walls,_

_And it's becoming too much._

“I’m not afraid of jumping with you,” he whispers, “and there’s no way I’m staying here without you. I’ll be there, I promise, you don’t have to worry.”

Geoff takes a step forward, framing Jeremy’s face with his hands, not even bothering to stop himself from savouring the way Jeremy leans into his touch. “I’m not worried about that, love,” he replies, and Jeremy starts at the nickname. “I’m worried that you think you have to come with me. I’m worried that you’ll jump and then regret it. I’m worried—”

“I love you,” Jeremy interrupts, his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. Geoff finds himself entranced, unable to look away. “I love you so much, Geoff and I’m coming with you. Every second we stay on this damn station is a second I have to wait until we get to start out life together.”

Geoff lets out a soft breath, and Jeremy’s eyes flutter shut.

“I’m tired of waiting. I’m tired of this stasis. The jump honestly can’t come soon enough.”

“Oh, I love you too,” Geoff breathes, closing the distance between them to press a kiss to Jeremy’s lips.

In an hour, Geoff will have to go back to his quadrant. In a week, their paperwork will be verified. And in a month, they’ll be on the other side of the observatory’s glass, jumping through the drop hatch to get to Earth.

But for now, Geoff just wraps his arms around his lover, letting the girl singing in Jeremy’s headphones do all the talking for them.

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Please let me,_

_Please let me,_

_Go-o-o_

_I need a,_

_Need a new,_

_Ho-o-ome,_

_I will admit cause now I know,_

_I'm too afraid to be alone._


End file.
